Of Love and Loathing
by gymchick
Summary: Unfortunatley, Mac didn't even have 'It seemed like a good idea at the time' as an excuse, because really, helping Dick Casablancas had never seemed like a good idea. And as he sat barley concious in the front seat of her car, she was sure it wasn't.


A/N: Okay, so this is my first Veronica Mars story so constructive criticism and suggestions are mucho appreciated. Also, I have only seen a few episodes into season three so there shouldn't be too many spoliers there.

On that note, I really think season three, thus far really hasn't done a good job of showing Dick's reaction to the aftermath of 2x22. I'm trying to sort of get at that. I'm a die-hard LoVe fan, but before I ruined that relationship with my writing, I figured I'd try something I cared less about like MaDi.

Disclaimer for all chapters: dont' own it. never will

** Chapter 1:**

**Business?**

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie!" Dick said, sliding into the seat across from her at the small cafeteria table.

Veronica looked up at the elder, and now only, Casablancas boy. He really hadn't changed at all since high school. Still the same clueless, party-loving, frat boy at heart that he had always been. Perhaps the _only _difference, was back then he wasn't really a frat boy… of course he'd fixed that problem his first week at Hearst by joining up with the Pi Sigs.

"If you're looking for Logan, he's in class" She replied without looking up from her salad, biting her tongue and resisting the urge to point out that that's where he should be instead of bothering her. She had promised Logan she'd try to 'play nice'.

He laughed. "Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I must have cut class just to come and hang with you." His face became very serious. "But Ronnie, you know how important grades are to me. I like you, don't get me wrong… but I'm really making a sacrifice here!"

"That's sure noble of you." She stood and tossed her uneaten salad into the nearby trashcan. When she started to walk away, he followed draping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"I know" he said, dropping his pretend seriousness and grinning. "Which is why you should do me a little favor."

"A little favor?" She asked, shrugging out from under his arm. "And what exactly is this little favor you've sacrificed so greatly to come ask me for?

"So glad you asked." He glanced both ways before shoving her through an open door.

With great disgust, Veronica realized she was in the boy's bathroom. Dimly lit and just barley clean enough to pass inspection, nothing like the girl's room she had made her base of operations at Neptune— sure, that was a bathroom too… but it was at least clean!

"Hey!" she exclaimed as he kicked the door shut and leaned against it to prevent her escape.

"It's about bea—Cassidy." He said quietly, before she could protest further. "I found his old laptop. I want you to figure out what's on it."

All thoughts of how disgusting the bathroom was left Veronica's head. She dropped her gaze. It had been at least a year since the events on the roof of the Neptune Grand, and while she wasn't exactly haunted by it, she would rather just forget the whole thing. "Dick…"

"I'll pay you." He said, desperately. "Please."

She sighed.

"Please?"

She sighed again. At that moment, someone tried to enter the bathroom.

"Dude, hold on a minute. We're almost done." Dick called out, pushing the door shut again. The person outside snickered and shouted something back that Veronica didn't hear, but decided it was probably crude and no loss to miss.

"I'll do it if you move out of the way," she said. "This place is disgusting." He shrugged and moved out of the way, following her out into the hall.

Gathered by the door was a small group of guys, all cheering as the two emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Dick!"

"Nice work!"

Dick waved them away, "C'mon guys! I'm conducting business here." he turned back to Veronica, who stood mortified behind him. "So, I'll see you tonight then?"

She nodded, and after saying a quick thanks he sprinted off to catch up with his friends. Veronica fled quickly as well, not sure what to be more disgusted by: the state of the Hearst boy's bathroom or the idea of sleeping with Dick Casablancas.

* * *

"Mac, it's V, if you get this message call me back, ASAP."

"Hey, Mac. V again. I really need you to call me back"

"Mac, I know you're in your room, and I'm standing right outside. You should let me."

Cell phone still pressed to her ear, Mac carefully navigated through Parker's things and pulled open the door just a crack. On the other side, Veronica phone still at her ear gave a little mock wave. Mac sighed. There was no hiding when your best friend was a PI.

"So, I'm assuming you know why I'm here?" Veronica said, once Mac finally let her in. She turned in a slow circle observing the disarray that was Parker's part of the room. "Oh, and I like the new decorating. It's nice."

"Parker couldn't decide what to wear on her date. And no, I don't know why you're here—I've got a good guess though." Veronica shrugged her shoulders, a signal for Mac to continue. "I'm guessing that it's got something to do with Dick Casablancas. And speaking of doing, was he any good?"

Veronica smirked. "Nothing like that happened! He hired me, and consequentially he hired you."

Mac looked at her confused. She had been consulted on stuff before during Veronica's other cases, but never truly hired.

"Dick found Cassidy's old laptop." She said, "I'm not as good with computers as you are and—"

"—And nothing. I'm not doing it." Mac interrupted.

"Come on, Mac Attack—"

"—First, don't call me that. And second, the answer is still 'No'."

Veronica sighed. "Look, I'll bet he had a journal or something. If you can get into his laptop…"

Mac thought about it. A journal. If he had kept a journal like Veronica said, maybe she could finally end the whole nightmare. Even if Cassidy Casablancas was gone in body, he still haunted her in spirit, making her doubt herself and her feelings. What would she be looking for if he had kept a journal? A confession of love? Proof he had just used her? What if he had written something embarrassing about her…and Dick saw it once Veronica eventually figured it out?

"Alright, Veronica… I'll do it."

"That's great!" Veronica said excitedly, "Thanks, Mac. Really. I know you would rather not but…"

"Maybe it's for the better? That's what I'm hoping." Mac gave her a half-hearted smile.

"6:30 Pi Sig House. Don't go in alone, I'll meet you outside."

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Veronica, Mac released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Was she making the right choice? Probably not. But at least things couldn't get much worse than they already were, right?

* * *

Veronica tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly climbed. The downside to having your boyfriend live in the penthouse suite of a large hotel? The elevator ride took forever. When the doors finally slid open on the top floor, Veronica, room key already in hand, wasted no time in getting to his door and letting herself in.

"Logan?"

No response.

Maybe he wasn't home? She checked her watch, 5:30. He really should have been by now. Deciding her probably wouldn't be too much longer, Veronica dropped her bag and settled into the couch to wait.

When Logan finally did arrive, he walked into his room and was greeted with the sight of his favorite blonde peacefully sleeping on his couch. He quietly dropped his stuff on the table and crept over to where she was lying. He was half tempted to just let her sleep, and probably would have if her phone hadn't started to go off right then.

"Veronica," he said, gently shaking her shoulder, "Veronica, your phone's ringing."

Slowly waking, Veronica didn't really make the connection that she was supposed to do anything, until Logan held the ringing phone right in front of her face.

"Hello?" she said, somewhat groggily. "What?! What time is it?"

Logan glanced at his watch, " 6:45"

"I'm so sorry, I'll be right there! Yeah, still wait, it'll only take, like ten minutes. Okay…bye." Veronica hung up.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked, slightly confused by pretty much everything that had just happened.

"Nothing big." Veronica replied, " I was supposed to meet Mac at 6:30, and now I'm late."

As she was fastening her bag shut again, Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Why rush? You're already late… you can hang around for a few minutes and say hello, you know."

She pulled his arms off her gently, "I really can't, Logan. Mac's already doing me a huge favor, and I don't want her to change her mind."

"I see how it is," he feigned hurt, clutching a hand over his heart. "Your poor boyfriend."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, pulling away and saying, "I think my boyfriend is anything but poor."

"Your new boyfriend you mean?"

She laughed, realizing what he was referring to. "Nothing happened! He just asked me to help him with something that's all. It's for work."

"Alright, so where are you meeting Mac in such a hurry?"

She kissed him again. "At Dick's frat house."

He groaned, rolling his eyes as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and remember reviews are love! 3

any feedback is really helpful!


End file.
